


Hanging Around if You Like it or Not

by tatersalad5001



Series: No Matter What [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (this is a dub names zone), F/F, Friendship/Love, Moving On, Post-Canon, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: Miyu practically tackled Skye into a hug.It wasn’t their first reunion after they were separated all those years ago, as little kids. Before life and time tore them apart. But it was the first time they were able to meet up since Miyu had been cleared to leave the hospital.
Relationships: Sugisaki Miyu/Zaizen Aoi
Series: No Matter What [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hanging Around if You Like it or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of goes along with Through Whatever You Lose, You Will Always have Me, and Let Me Give You a Thought. More Vrains post-canon stuff, with Aoi and Miyu this time. These girls deserve to be happy.
> 
> Hope yall like this one!!! Thanks for reading, I super appreciate it

Miyu practically tackled Skye into a hug.

It wasn’t their first reunion after they were separated all those years ago, as little kids. Before life and time tore them apart. But it was the first time they were able to meet up since Miyu had been cleared to leave the hospital after her coma.

They got together in a small park that was about halfway between their homes. Skye had walked there by herself. And Miyu had come alone, too.

It was also their first reunion without Miyu’s mother hovering around.

Miyu’s father had been more relaxed about the whole thing, but her mother hadn’t looked anywhere near thrilled whenever Skye was around. She seemed pretty strict to Skye, and she’d determined quickly that Skye wasn’t really a suitable friend for Miyu.

So, the two of them could get together without her around. No big deal.

“I’m so glad you’re on your feet again,” Skye told Miyu as she returned the hug. 

“And I’m glad to see you again!” Miyu beamed. “I don’t care how long it’s been. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“So what’s happened in all the time we’ve lost?” Miyu asked. “You don’t have to tell me everything right away, of course. I’m sure there’s a lot, since it’s been so long, but I want to hear everything.” She giggled. “Besides you becoming my knight in shining armor, of course. I already know about that.”

They’d kept up some texting conversation as well, when they’d been able to. Both were leading fairly busy lives at the moment. Skye had recounted plenty of the recent past that way already, since it concerned Miyu so directly. The least Miyu deserved, she figured, was to know why she’d been in a coma in the first place.

“Well, the biggest thing?” Skye laughed. “The biggest thing I’ve been up to is...being Blue Angel and dueling in Vrains.”

Miyu blinked.

“No way. Seriously?”

Skye nodded.

“You’re a dueling celebrity.” As Miyu absorbed the information, her excitement bubbled up. “You’re so popular, you’re a really good duelist! That’s amazing!! And...” The excitement dropped. Miyu looked away. “And meanwhile... I haven’t touched a deck in ten years. I don’t even have any cards anymore. My parents always figured it was best I stay away from them, after... And, I always figured they were probably right.”

“Well, do you want a deck?”

Once again, Skye’s words brought Miyu to a temporary halt. “A deck? It’s been ten years... Maybe it’ll be fun to duel again. Or at least see Vrains for myself.”

“It’s yours if you want it. You don’t have to take it. And whether you do or not, you can change your mind whenever you want.” Skye reached into her pocket and held out the deck to Miyu.

Miyu drew the top card on the deck and looked at it. “Marincess...”

“It’s a Marincess deck, with Crystal Heart,” Skye told her. “It’s the deck I used with Aqua, the bond we shared. But... *you’re* our bond. Aqua was supposed to be your partner. And I have my Trickstars. It belongs with you, if you want it.”

Miyu looked from Skye to the cars in her hand. She smiled and took the rest of the deck. “I’ll take it.”

“We can go to Vrains together, too, if you want. I can show you around.”

“I’d love that.”

The two of them logged into Vrains.

And as they ran around together, side by side, neither of them wanted to log back out.


End file.
